


That One Day Gabriel Was a Jerk and the One Day it Kinda Worked Out

by orphan_account



Series: The Coffee Shop one [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://levithanbobbysinger.tumblr.com/post/56603812906/brolininthetardis-this-is-a-coffeeshop-au based off of this. I decided to make a thing, and now it'll be a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Day Gabriel Was a Jerk and the One Day it Kinda Worked Out

Castiel was dead on his feet.  
He hadn’t slept at all that night, and then Gabriel expected him to come in at nine am in the morning to work an eight hour shift.  
Two hours in and he was ready to fall asleep on the counter.  
Four hours in and he was dangerously teetering quitting his job.  
That is, until he came in. He’d never been in before, Castiel would recognize a face like that, especially those eyes.  
Castiel stood up straighter and ran a hand through his already mussed up hair, putting a smile on his face as the guy walked over. Before Castiel could say a word, the guy pointed to the chalk specials sign in the window. “Uh, do you know what that says?” And damn, Castiel never wanted to stop hearing a voice like that. Not that he’d ever admit that.  
“Well, I didn’t check it before I came in. My brother, the owner, he writes the specials on there.” Castiel answered, his brow furrowing in confusion as the other boy looked at him with amusement in his eyes.  
“You should go check it out.” He chuckled, and Castiel walked over to the chalkboard.  
Upon seeing what Gabriel had done, all confusion disappeared and was replaced with anger. On the chalkboard there were three things written: the first being “Today your barista is:” and a list, that stated Castiel was “hella fucking gay” and “desperately single”. Under that said “For your drink I recommend: you give me your number.”  
Castiel picked up the sign and shoved it behind the bar with an angry groan as the other guy laughed. His face had gone red in embarrassment. Well, no wonder he’d gotten so many guys checking him out and winking at him today, and he’d gotten a couple phone numbers.  
He shook his head and looked back into the green eyes across the bar. “What can I get for you?”  
“Double red-eye.” Green-eyes answered, a smile on his face. “So, how much of what was on that chalkboard was a joke?”  
Castiel answered as he made the drink. “Well, I’m not desperately single, or “hell fucking gay”.” He handed Green-eyes his drink and leaned on the counter. “But I am just gay, and I’m just single.” He rung up the drink and looked back across the bar. “That’ll be $2.59.” He said, and watched as Green-eyes pulled out his wallet. He grabbed out three dollars, and waited as Castiel made the change.  
“Soo...setting the chalkboard aside...would it be too much to ask for your number?” Castiel looked up to see a hopeful expression staring back at him, and he smirked.  
“Well, the chalkboard did say you have to give me your number. Though, just as a warning, I’ve gotten five numbers today, and I don’t plan on calling any of them. So if you give me your name...maybe I’ll give you a call.”  
Dean smiled and grabbed his receipt and a pen from the counter. He wrote down his number, and slid it over. Under the number was a name. “Dean Winchester?” He asked, and Dean nodded as he looked up. “Nice to meet you Dean. I’m Castiel Milton.” He reached his hand out to shake Dean’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Cas. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta head out. I’ve gotta work a shift at a garage, and I need the coffee so I don’t injure myself.” He backed away and gestured to the receipt paper. “You better call.” He winked and walked out the door, leaving Castiel with a smile and a number he’d be sure to call once he’d gotten some sleep.


End file.
